


草莓塔（CP：天然）

by kaoki1103



Series: 天然 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: 短打。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 天然 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732801
Kudos: 3





	草莓塔（CP：天然）

新年甚麼時候變得如此一成不變，不、新年的確沒變，應該說是自己是甚麼時候開始感覺節慶是如此乏味。在獨處無人陪伴的時候，總有這種芝麻豆大、怎樣都行的想法在腦內亂竄。相葉雅紀窩在暖桌裡，索然無味的看著每年千篇一律的新春節目。  
自己那位做為甜點師的戀人大野智，和他的投資人在這陣子有了新店開展的計畫，這陣子都在別的城市幾乎是完全見不著面的狀態，距離對方回來的日子還有幾天。他的生日是在平安夜，緊接著又是新年，在這種群眾洋溢著歡樂氣息的日子裡，相葉就覺得特別寂寞，而會覺得節慶乏味多半也是因為太過寂寞所導致的吧。

說到底自己也是纏著人家告白，對方才會答應交往的，像現在這麼忙的時期，他不想任性的打擾說想見面，就怕對方有任何一絲的厭煩，想是這麼想但還是會感到難受。拿起今天自己在店內做的麵包，麵包的表皮因為自己的粗心烤的顏色有些偏深，像極了大野智那膚色黝黑的麵包臉。

那天也是帶點低溫天氣的平安夜，在一家麵包坊當學徒的相葉，想做做一些甜點來當做慶生蛋糕，成品出來後不出他所料，外觀不盡人意。店長笑笑的讓身為壽星的他早點回家休息，到車站附近看到那家總是大排長龍的甜品店，在這樣的日子當然也是一樣的盛況。  
低頭看著手上那裝著自製甜品的紙袋，相葉想了想一年一度的生日，獨自一人用自己做的蛋糕來慶祝，怎麼想都覺得太可憐了吧。最後還是加入排隊的隊伍，打算依店家的活動買一個精緻的草莓塔來犒賞自己。  
不料當終於快要輪到他的時候，前一位顧客殘忍的把最後一個買走了，很想哭著拜託那位客人讓給他，但看著那位客人牽著孩子滿溢著喜悅的模樣，相葉自然是不可能那麼做的，只能擠出笑容向告知他的店員道謝。  
離開店家才幾公尺的距離，他被叫住了，相葉回頭看到是一個拿著那家甜品店紙袋的男人在叫他，「⋯⋯要不要分給你一半？」  
「不用了、我下次應該早點來⋯」  
「可是你剛剛看起來一副真的很失落的樣子。」  
「有、有很明顯嗎？」  
「嗯，分給你真的沒關係喔。」

相葉覺得自己和被食物拐走的小孩沒什麼區別，但那個男人居然帶他從那店家的後門進入，一副熟門熟路的樣子。男人接收到相葉的疑惑後，便開始自我介紹起來。他的名字是大野智，而他就在這裡工作。

「大野さん⋯這樣真的好嗎？」  
「嗯，我自己也喜歡吃，製作的時候有留了自己的份喔。」  
「啊⋯原來你是負責製作的啊⋯」

面對名店的甜點師，讓未出師的相葉突然有種莫名的自卑感，他偷偷調整放在一旁紙袋位置。這樣的小動作大野並沒有漏掉，將草莓塔等分切好，端給了對他目不轉睛的相葉。  
「不知道你願不願意，你可以和我交換喔。」  
相葉一時間沒有理解大野在說什麼，沿著他的視線才發現是指那個裝著自製蛋糕的紙袋。  
「不、這怎麼行！我的水準還不夠的，怎麼能拿這個跟你換呢⋯⋯」

短暫的沈默讓低著頭的相葉，深怕自己惹的對方不愉快，但抬頭只望見大野靜靜的望著他，眼裡流露出一些⋯溫柔？  
雖然大野給他的感覺還很神秘，他卻莫名的覺得眼前這人不是什麼壞人，倒不如說自己被這種神秘感給吸引到。不過突然被這樣盯著看讓相葉不自覺的感到害臊，在心裡提醒自己不要對陌生人反應過度，相葉最後還是把自己的那份蛋糕拿出來。  
「真的不好吃的話⋯不要勉強喔。」

接過相葉遞來的，和整齊鋪滿紅色果實的草莓塔不同，是白色鮮奶油搭配草莓的經典款式蛋糕。大野靜靜的吃了幾口，這期間的靜默令相葉十分緊張，自己也動起叉子吃下大野給他的草莓塔。

⋯⋯果然很好吃呢。  
大概是被那種『我果然還不行』的想法佔據腦袋，相葉喉頭一緊，難受的深呼吸讓自己不要丟臉的哭出來。

「⋯⋯有點酸，卻也很甜，和你的感覺很像呢，一種真摯、純粹的感覺，以後再做給我吃吧。」  
大野在他自顧自神傷的過程中，默默把他給的蛋糕吃完了。  
「欸、欸？⋯我、我也想再吃到大野さん做的。」

這什麼回答啊。  
相葉才剛說完就想把自己的舌頭吞下，但大野聽到只是笑著回說當然好啊。  
眼前的男子膚色有些黝黑，臉頰像是稚氣未脫一般的帶點嬰兒肥，露齒笑著說以後再來一起吃吧，這時的相葉知道自己被莫名奇妙的攻陷了。

『叮咚——』  
門鈴聲響將相葉從思緒中恢復過來，匆忙起身去開門，門外站著的就是自己這幾日朝思暮想的戀人，握著紙袋提把的手指相互搓揉，看起來侷促不安。  
領著大野進門的相葉幫忙他脫下大衣，瞥見對方身上的深色毛衣沾了點麵粉。  
「抱歉啊相葉ちゃん，本來可以早點過來的⋯但我還是覺得該做點什麼拿過來才行、啊糟了⋯好像有點壓壞了⋯」

大野從袋內拿出來的是那天讓他們相遇的草莓塔，和那天不同的是有一角已經些許變形，但相葉知道這是他特地從外地趕回來又馬上跑去店裡製作，又趕著末班車過來的，知道大野對他也是一樣重量的思念。  
有種熱度竄上眼角邊，相葉挪到大野的身側，低頭將自己靠在他的肩上，細聲的說著「謝謝大ちゃん⋯⋯我很想你⋯」

「因為相葉ちゃん都沒有聯絡我，我以為被討厭了呢⋯不知道該怎麼辦才好⋯所以只想到用當初的這個把相葉ちゃん追回來⋯⋯」，被肩上毛茸茸的腦袋搔著頰邊，大野將臉頰靠近蹭了幾回。  
「不是的、我才是怕被大ちゃん討厭所以⋯」

抬頭分開一點距離，兩人對望片刻都笑了出來。對於他們來說，彼此都讓這份看似不完美的甜品變的更加甜美，在這不起眼的冬日裡染上特別的溫度。

＿＿


End file.
